The present relates to a doctor blade, and, more particularly, to a doctor blade used for the coating of running material webs of paper o cardboard and for the dosing and smoothing of the coating mixture.
In a coating system for a material web used to apply high coating weights, it is rather difficult to achieve a constant coating weight across the width of the paper web.
What is needed in the art is a doctor blade providing relatively easy adjustment of the coating weight at high coating weights, and which further provides a relatively good and even coating application across the paper web width.